Baby Sam and Little Cas' Misadventure!
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Sequel to The Little Ones! Full Summary Inside! Rated T for Safety! Enjoy!
1. Taken

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Whaaaaaaaaat?! A new story? Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasp! Not surprised? No? Oh well. Lol! So new story you guys! I now have only one story on the board! Oh no! Wait...I got a request and it's awesome! I'll be posting it on the board this weekend. I want to play with it a bit and see where to go. So last story was amazing! I had so much fun writing it! Your reviews were amazing! All in all, you guys and gals rock! X3 So guys and gals. Got your trees and decorations up? No? It's okay. I don't either. Some of you? Wow! You're quick like bunnies! I'll be decorating sometime I imagine. I also have to start my baking. I have to make room in the freezer though. It's a tad bit full right now. What can I say? I love my chicken nuggets! Lol! I also need to get started on my Christmas presents! I have a general idea of what to make everyone but I still need a few ideas. Time to go malling! X3 Alright let's get going! **

**Summary: Sequel to The Little Ones! During a bad storm Dean is forced to stop for night on the side of the road. But while Dean sleeps, Cas and Sam are stolen from the Impala by a vengeful spirit! Oh no! Dean searches everywhere but can't find his brothers! But his brothers are already homeward bound back to Bobby's! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Book of the Face! **

**All mistakes are my own and this is flame free zone! **

**Taken in the Dead of Night**

Dean drove carefully in the heavy thunder storm he and his brothers were currently stuck in. Dean sighed. It was really pouring. He may have to pull over and wait out the storm. He really hoped it wouldn't come to that though. Sam was still afraid of storms. Poor baby was in the backseat in his carseat trying to sleep but if the whimpering noises were anything, the baby's sleep was anything but restful.

Castiel was in the backseat trying to keep baby Sam calm as he slept. But the thunder made it far too noisy and Castiel remembered Sam didn't like storms. He would flinch, cringe, or jump at the sound of thunder or with the flash of lightning.

"How's he doing back there Cas?" Dean asked.

"Not good. The storm's making it too loud and he's restless from being in his carseat." The little angel said. "Dean we should stop for the night."

"I know. I was thinking the same thing. The storm's looking worse anyhow." Dean said and slowed to a careful stop on the side of the road. He was glad no one was around.

Dean had Castiel get out the emergency lantern they had in the first aid bag. Dean turned it on and the whole Impala lit up.

"Alrighty Cas. Think you use your mojo to warm Sammy a bottle while I get him situated?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded. He liked helping Dean with baby Sam! He undid the buckles and carefully handed Sammy to Dean and then got out a bottle to warm while Dean changed Sam's diaper and swadled him with his blanket.

When the bottle was the right tempurature Castiel handed it to Dean and sat back in his seat.

Dean looked back in the rearview mirror at Cas and then smiled down at Sammy how was a wake enough to drink his milk.

"Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yes?" Castiel asked eagered to help.

"Why don't you grab the snacks out of the diaper bag and the juice boxes. I don't know about you but I'm starving. And you can sit up front." Dean said.

Castiel smiled and nodded. He grabbed the snack baggies and the juice boxes and climbed up front.

"Mmmm trail mix. Dinner of champs." Dean muttered and ate while still feeding Sam.

Castiel looked at Dean confused and shrugged.

'Probably just another human thing.' He thought to himself.

After they had eaten and drank their juice boxes, both little ones were tired and Dean could use a little shut eye himself.

Dean put the bottle away and situated Sam over his shoulder and rubbed his back. When Sam hiccuped, he re situated Sam to lay on his chest.

"Alright Cas. Bed time." Dean said.

Castiel was dozing off slightly and nodded. He let Dean situate him so he snuggled in his lap, while Dean stretched out. He used his jacket as a blanket for Cas, and used one of the emergency blankets as a pillow so he wouldn't hurt his neck against the door.

Dean checked the little ones before he hummed softly to them. It wasn't long before they both fell to sleep, and Dean joined them shortly after.

Some time later

The storm had long since passed and all was now quiet along the empty road. Even the forest was silent.

A lone figure walked down the road sniffling and sighing. She was wearing nothing but a midnight blue gown. She was also barefooted. She had long jet black hair the waved and flowed down to her lower back. Her eyes were a dull blue. If anyone saw this girl they would've thought she had come from prom.

She continued to walk down the road when she spotted the Impala. She gazed at it with wonder and got closer. She peered inside and gasped.

The boy in the front seat had a baby! Her baby! She had to get him back! She had too! Her boyfriend may not want a child, but she did! At prom, she had told her boyfriend she was pregnant, later she had the baby and her boyfriend has stolen him, and now she found him!

"How do I get him without the boy noticing?" She asked herself quietly.

She carefully opened the back driver door and slid in. She carefully took the baby out of Dean's arms and shut the door.

She shushed the baby and ran for her life. She wasn't willing to give up her baby, not to anyone. Not even her own parents.

"It's okay baby. We're going home." She said as she continued to run. She didn't noticed the other child following her.

Castiel heard the back door open and then close. He opened his eyes and Sammy was gone! He tried to wake Dean but he just groaned and slipped further into sleep.

Castiel sighed. He was on his own. He crawled to the backseat and gathered up the diaper bag and things he would to care for baby Sam. He then opened the door and ran after the girl.

He chased her until she stopped in the middle of the woods where she turned into and booked it like a bat out of Hell.

In the middle of the field was an old cabin. Castiel followed her inside carefully and watched as she cared for Sammy.

"Don't worry baby. I won't let anyone take you from me again." She said.

Back at the Impala a few hours later

Dean groaned and shivered. He wondered for a brief moment if he left a window open. He blinked his eyes open and saw the back door on his side, the driver's side was open!

He then noticed the little ones were no where to be found! He scrambled out of the Impala and called for his brothers.

"SAMMY! CAS!"

No answer.

"SAMMY CASTIEL!"

No answer.

Dean began to panic. He climbed back into the Impala and grabbed his. He dialed a number he knew by heart. He saw no signs of struggle, but then again the little ones were really tired and probably would'nt've put up a fight. He knew Castiel wouldn't just get up and leave. Especially since he was little. Sammy was a baby! The little one could barely crawl!

It hit Dean like a ton of bricks. His brothers were taken!

When a gruff voice answer he unloaded the bad news.

"Bobby! Sammy and Castiel are gone! They were kidnapped!" Dean exclaimed.

When he finds the person that took his brothers, he was going to rip out their lungs and feed them to said person! No one touches his brothers and lives. No one!

**Oh shit! Dean's mad! Run lady run! **

**Until Next Time! *hides under my blanket***


	2. Castiel Will Keep Sam Safe

**AN: Goooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delays! We all know the weekend means spotty updates. Plus my focus and concentration has really been lacking. Anyways. Got some decorations up! And my Charlie Brown tree! Lol! My dad has his Coca-Cola Christmas village up! It's so pretty! Especially with the lights off! We decorated while watching Frozen after supper. Lol! Now I'm watching my favorite movie of all time! A Year Without A Santa Clause! I love that movie so much! I grew up with all those old movies! I've also got some baking to do, and presents to make. So much to do and so little time! I also turn 23 next week! I can't believe it! It seems only yesterday, it was just me, my older brother, and my parents. My younger brothers weren't even a thought yet and we still lived in our aparment. Time flies so quickly! Like now! Christmas came so quickly! It feels like it should still be summer! Anyways, what's your guys favorite Christmas movie? Or favorite thing about Christmas? What about traditions? Oh my! I'm rambling again! So let's get going! When we left off, Sammy was taken and Castiel chased after him! I hope Cas can get Sam and get home! **

**elliereynolds777-Dean is scary when he's mad! He's even scarier when he's a demon! *hides* **

**Missy Winchester-I TOTALLY MOFFATED YOU ALL! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! XD I'll do my best not to break your heart dear! **

**sonyakitzmiller-I can relate my dear! My two younger brothers both tower over me! And they're still growing! My little Andrew will be as tall as Sammy when he's done growing! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Book of the Face as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and this is a flame free zone! **

**Castiel Will Keep Sam Safe**

Dean paced frantically. After he called Bobby he rushed into the woods and shouted himself hoarse looking for the little ones. When he couldn't find them he headed back to Bobby's to re group and gather his head.

"Dean quit yer pacing! Yer making me nervous." Bobby said from the desk.

"Sorry Bobby. I'm just so worried. Castiel's only ten and Sammy's a just a baby! Lord knows what will happen to them!" Dean exclaimed. He just couldn't calm down not with his little ones out there unprotected.

"Try to relax boy. Jody will be here soon and we'll go out searching." Bobby said.

Dean nodded and sat down and tapped his foot nervously. He just couldn't sit still.

Bobby rolled his eyes at the young hunter and went back to his map. He was trying to pin point where Sam and Cas could be. They couldn't be too far in the woods. Could they? He hoped he was wrong with this gut feeling he had.

He and Dean jumped when there was knock at the door.

"That must be Jody. I'll get her." Bobby said.

Dean just waved him off and went to his thoughts. How could he have been so careless! He should've been able to protect them better!

"-en! Dean honey!" A voice called to him.

Dean jumped again and looked up the sheriff.

"Howdy sheriff." Dean said.

"Hi honey. And it's Jody." She said.

Dean nodded.

"How you doing darlin'?" Jody asked, though she had a good idea.

"I feel awful! I should've been able to protect them Jody!" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean calm down. Getting worked up won't help. You did the right thing pulling over in that storm. If you hadn't you could've wrecked. Then what? You would've felt even more guilt because you made the choice to keep going and put them in danger. Instead you did what any responsible parent would've. You pulled over." Jody assured the worried hunter.

"I know. But still-" Dean started.

"They were taken while you were asleep. It could've happened to anyone. Now, next. Do you think it was human or supernatural?" Jody asked.

"I think it was supernatural. If it was human I would've been woken up instantly due to noise. But I wasn't so it had to have been supernatural. You know the Impala doors make noise when they open. I didn't hear them and I'm a light sleeper." Dean said.

"Right. So a spirit maybe?" Jody asked.

"It would explain how it got past Dean. I'll look up recent deaths in the area. Dean, you and Jody drive around a bit. See if you can't spot anything or get any other info." Bobby said.

Dean nodded and Jody gave her affirmative and they headed out.

"Hang on boys. We'll find ya." Bobby said to himself as he got back to work.

Back with the spirit

Sammy had woken up and started crying and still was.

"Shh. Little one. Shhh. It's okay. Mommy's here now." She said.

Sam wasn't having any of it. He wailed and screamed. He wanted his big brothers and wanted them now!

The girl rocked, sang, bounced him gently. But nothing was calming the baby.

"Oh! I know. You must be hungry! Let me see what I can feed you." She gently set the baby in the nest of pillows and blankets and hurried to the kitchen.

Sam stopped crying as soon as she set him down and began whimpering.

"Ba ba. Ba ba." Sam whimpered.

"Sammy." A voice called to him.

Sammy looked over and smiled when he saw Castiel.

"Hi baby. Let's go home huh?" Castiel asked.

Sammy babbled and Castiel smiled knowing that that meant yes.

Castiel nodded and took out the salt. He quickly salted the windows and doors. He gently swaddled Sammy in the blankets and put in the pacifier he had in the bag.

"Let's go home Sammy." Castiel said.

He picked Sam up and headed for the front door. He quickly reached it and stepped out making sure the salt line was un distrubed.

"Where are you going!? That's my baby!" A voice shrieked from behind.

"He's not your baby! He's my little brother! And we're going home!" Castiel shouted.

Sammy didn't like the yelling and started to whimper again. Castiel gently rocked him.

"NO! HE'S MINE! GIVE HIM BACK!" She screamed.

She ran to the door and slammed in the an invisible wall the salt barrier made.

"I was right. You're dead." Castiel whispered.

"I'm not dead! Give me my baby!" She shouted.

Sammy started crying again. That was Castiel's cue to run for it and he did.

The spirit screamed and raged. But she couldn't she get out of the house. She was trapped.

Castiel ran until he found a big tree that was hollowed at the bottom. It was big enough for the two of them.

He crawled under and cradled Sam close. He had stopped crying and fell into a fitful sleep.

"It's okay Sam. I won't let her hurt you." Castiel said.

He would make a fire to keep Sam warm but he didn't want to leave him. Plus it had started to pour.

Castiel cradled the baby closer and used his body heat to keep the baby warm.

"I'll keep you safe Sam. I promise." Castiel said.

**Aww! Cassie! He'll keep Sammy safe! **

**Until Next Time! *dances with Gabriel when the Miser Brother's sing* **


	3. Castiel Makes a Good Brother

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Oh mai glob you gaise! So you guys know the one shot where I had Crowley baby sit a baby Sammy. I came up with one where Castiel baby sits, and then where Gabriel baby sits! Oh boy! I also was thinking about doing a fic where Gabriel wakes up and Sam, Dean, and Cas are little kids, or Cas is the parent and Sam, Dean, and Gabriel are the kiddos. I don't know which I'll do. What do you think? I always see ones where Sam or Dean are the parents and the rest are little, so I thought what if Gabriel or Cas were the parents? Anyways, what do you think? Parent Gabriel? Or parent Castiel? You guys decide! Oh! Wait! I gave myself an idea! How about parent Lucifer and kiddos Sam, Dean, Gabriel, and Cas?...Um...I'll stop talking and let you guys decide...Anyways! Santa's coming! And I'm not ready! Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...*flatlines* At least some of the decorations are up! Lol! Will be starting my baking this week. I hope. Lolz! Alrighty. Let's go! When we left off, Castiel grabbed Sammy and high tailed it! Let's how they are! **

**Missy Winchester-She's Casper the bloodthristy ghost! XD**

**Nimphidelle-Aww! Little Cas! And baby Sammy! *cuddles them* Poor Dean! He'll find his babies! Don't worry! **

**1hotpepper-EEP! *runs and hides* DON'T KILL ME! *writes like the wind* **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Book of the Face! **

**All mistakes are my own and this is a flame free zone! **

**Castiel Makes a Good Brother**

Dean and Jody drove for a few hours and had no luck finding the little ones. He was really starting to get anxious.

Jody picked up on it and had a hard time deciding on whether or not she should say something. She decided to at least and cheer him up.

"Dean. You know we'll find them. Right?" Jody said softly.

"I know. But I can't help but worry! Castiel will keep Sammy safe, but Sammy's just a baby right now. He could easily get hurt or sick!" Dean said trying to keep his cool.

"Dean honey, calm down. Losing your cool will not help us." Jody said.

"You're right. I need to be more level headed, as Sam would say." Dean said.

Jody smiled at that. Sam was wise and pretty despite him being so young. In fact even as an adult she saw Sam as a little boy. One that needed hugs and lots of love.

The jumped when a shrill noise filled the car.

Dean took out his phone and saw it was Bobby. Hopefully with news.

"Yeah Bobby?" Dean asked.

He put the phone on speaker so Jody could hear Bobby and what he had.

_"So I looked at the recent deaths in the area and it turns out there was one."_

"Lay it on us. What happened and who is this person?" Dean asked.

_"Her name is Leah Joan. She was a senior at Souix Falls Memorial High School. She and her boyfriend Jonah Remy were going steady."_

"Let me guess, something happened, they broke up, and it ended messy?" Jody asked.

_"Yeah. How'd you know?" _

"I've had my share of messy break ups." Jody explained.

_"Anyways, Leah found out she was pregnant her Junior year and then around the time of the senior prom, she had the baby. According to her parents and her boyfriends parents, Leah told then all she was pregnant and Jonah didn't take it well. He was a football player and was obsessed at being the best."_

"So he freaked and dumped her. How'd she die?" Dean asked.

_"Well, Jonah did freak and wound up punching in the stomach so many times as hard as he could until she bled to death internally. Then he killed the baby. The baby was only a few months old."_

"Football jockies. Guys are real assholes. That's why I never played the game." Dean said.

_"Yeah well. So the spirit that took the little ones might be Leah. She might've saw Sam and thought it was her baby."_

"Great. We have a baby crazy ghost on the loose. Was she buried or cremated?" Dean asked.

_"Buried. I'll see if I can't find the grave and burn the bones. In the mean time you two just find the little ones and bring them home."_

"Alright. Thanks Bobby." Jody said.

"Thanks Bobby. Keep your eyes peeled. You might get lucky and run into them." Dean said.

_"I will. Good luck. See ya soon."_

"Later." Dean said and he hung up.

He pressed a little harder on the gas pedal and let the Impala fly. With a ghost on the loose, the little ones were in danger.

With Castiel and Sam

Castiel was determined to this. He carefully removed the offending object and tossed it away! He then grabbed a fresh one from the bag and swiftly put it on the squirming Sam.

Sam was cooing and giggling at Castiel as he performed this human ritual. Sam mostly giggled when Castiel made weird faces.

When Sam was clean Castiel re dressed and swaddled him back into the blankets to keep him warm.

"Alright. You're all changed. But I think I shall the diaper changing to Dean." Castiel said.

Sam giggled. Castiel was silly! He also missed Dean. He whimpered at the thought of his big brother.

"Shh shh. It's okay. We'll find Dean. Don't you worry." Castiel assured the baby.

He gently picked the baby up and the diaper bag and headed off.

"We have to keep moving. It's not safe for either of us. I know I laid down a salt barrier to keep her there, but she might find a way out. So we have to keep moving until we get home. But don't worry Sam. I'll keep you safe!" Castiel promised.

Sam whimpered and snuggled into Castiel.

Castiel looked down at the tiny Sam and knew it was important to keep his promise.

After running a few miles, he found a cave and he settled inside. He even made a fire and some food for him, then a bottle for Sam.

When food time was done, Castiel made a nest of the blankets he swaddled him in and laid down with him in his arms. He then covered them both with one of the many blankets and then his over sized trench coat. He couldn't lose his coat. He liked it too much.

Castiel then softly sang to Sam in Enochian and watched as he settled into a peaceful sleep.

The little angel fell to sleep shortly after and in his sleep he tightend his hold on the baby and covered them with his wings in protection.

**Awww! Cassie! Lol! Castiel will diaper duty to Dean from now on. X3**

**Until Next Time! *Makes cookies and swats Gabriel's hand as he tries to steal some* For Christmas. **


	4. 99 problems

**AN: Gooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Okay guys and gals! A lot of you voted for Daddy Gabriel and children Sammy, Dean, and Castiel! Whoop! So my next question is, how old should the children be? Dean will always be oldest and Sammy the baby, remember that! Anyways, how old do you think they should be? Toddler, child, teen? Let me know! So no spoilers on the mid season finale but it oh mai glob! Now we have to wait until Janurary 20th? WAAAAAAAAH! Good thing I have Supernatural on DVD. Marathon until the small Hellatus is over! I'm going to need popcorn, tissues, and a foam brick to throw at the TV whenever there's a part I don't like. Lol! The tissues we all know are for those freaking heart breaking moments. The popcorn? I like popcorn! XD So, today I got nothing done. *headtodesk* Tomorrow, I'm going to work out, bake some cookies with the g-ma, then start my Supernatural marathon while I bake my own cookies and finish my decorating. Okay so let's get going! When we left off, Cassie's doing a fine job of being the big brother! Let's see how the two are doing! **

**elliereynolds777-Big brother Cassie! Cas says from now on Dean's on diaper duty. He never wants to touch another diaper so long as he lives. Lol!**

**1hotpepper-Yay! Warm fuzzies! **

**Missy Winchester-I SHALL! BECAUSE GABRIEL! HERE'S AN UPDATE FOR YOU! DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE CAPS LOCK! IT'S PRETTY FUNNY! XD **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Book of the Face as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and this is a flame free zone! **

**99 problems**

Castiel tightly held Sam as he ran. He needed to find a new safe place. He wished he was bigger and at full power. It truly sucked! He has enough to deal with and all of sudden this demonic son of bitch pops out of no where and now he has to move again risking Sams life! That was the last thing he wanted right now. He wanted Sam to be safe. Especially when they arrived home.

"It's okay Sam. I got you." He said to the baby.

Sam was trying to hard not to wail at the top of his lungs. Between not feeling well and the demon fucking chasing them, it was getting harder and harder. So he just sucked on his paci for comfort and buried his face into the angel's chest. He sniffled and closed his eyes. He wanted to go home! And he wanted Dean!

"It's going to be okay. I promise." Castiel said.

_Earlier _

_Castiel was in a semi sleep state. Angels didn't require sleep but his child body demanded it. So he slept. But snapped awake when he felt something. Something like another being. He wasn't sure what. But it couldn't good.  
><em>

_He shifted and opened his eyes. He looked around but didn't see anything. He thought about closing his eyes again but something was keeping him from doing so. _

_He sat up slowly carefully bringing Sam up with him, still covered with the blankets and his wings. When he sat up fully, that's when he noticed it. _

_Sammy was sick! He was warm and coughed a little. _

_"Oh no. Sam? Can you wake up for me?" Castiel asked._

_Baby Sam whimpered and blinked his eyes open. He coughed and started to cry. _

_"Shh. It's okay. I'm here. You'll be okay." Castiel said._

_He looked through the baby bag to find some medicine or the first aid kit that Dean always carried with him since they were de aged, but he couldn't find it! _

_Castiel swore. Then he remembered they were in a hurry and didn't pack the kit. Plus Dean thought they'd be home and wouldn't need it. _

_"Dammit Dean. Next time we leave the yard I'm making sure we have the kit with us." Castiel said._

_Sam whimpered again and snuggled into the angel further. He wanted Dean and to go home. He also wanted his blanket but he was going to admit that out loud. He also wanted the Impala. But mostly, he just wanted to go home.  
><em>

_Castiel then felt the thing he felt earlier. He turned and gasped softly._

_There was a demon walking about. It felt like there was only one stalking about. Which was good. Not being at full power he wouldn't be able to take them all on.  
><em>

_'Great. First a spirit, now a demon. I need to get Sam out of here.' Castiel thought to himself._

_"Well well well. Look at what we got here. A baby hunter, and little angel whelp." The demon sneered._

_"Stay back!" Castiel commanded. _

_"What are you going to do whelp? Your virtually powerless!" The demon taunted._

_Castiel didn't want to use his powers for he was limited. It would come down to healing Sam or killing the demon. So he did the one he could right now. He ran. Not without splashing Holy water in the beings face. It roared angrily. And chased after the two little ones.  
><em>

_"I'LL GET YOU MY PRETTIES! MARK MY WORDS!" The demon roared._

_Now_

Castiel continued to run as quickly as he could with a sick Sam in his arms. He was so worried about Sam and the demon he failed to see the slope and he tumbled down.

He groaned and looked over Sam. He saw no injuries but Sam was getting worse! He needed to hurry and get away.

He got his shaky legs under him and took off again.

The demon got the jump on him and he had to get rid of him! Before Sam got hurt. With a flick of the wrist the demon was gone.

Castiel panted for breath. He fell back on his butt as the world spun. He held Sam closer and he closed his eyes. Just for bit.

"Just need to rest a bit." Cas whispered as he fell to sleep.

If Castiel was still awake some what he would've noticed he had found the road. The road home.

**Damn demon! Always showing up and causing all kinds of problems! **

**Until Next Time! *Makes a blanket fort for the marathon* **


	5. Home Again Home Again

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for he delay my darlings! I could not focus for the life of me. I wrote like two sentences and my focus was like "peace out yo!" and I was like "nooooooo...dammit..." Lol! So sorry guys and gals! Anyways, some of you voted for all the kiddos being toddlers, and most of voted for Sam being 6 months to 18 months or a year old, Dean between 10-13, and Castiel between 5-9. So I'm going to set the ages later. I pretty much know how old I want them to be now. I might also set it in wither season 3 or 4 (AU of course!) and down the road if I decide to do Daddy Lucifer, it'll be set in season 5 (also AU!) and Micheal might get involved. Don't know yet. Still deciding. Lol! Anyways. Let's go! When we left off, Sammy got sick and is getting worse! No! Poor baby! Hurry home Cas! **

**elliereynolds777-I know! Angry Cas is scary! I dove under the couch and hid. Lol! My Cassie don't take nothing from no ones! X3 Don't worry! Castiel will get him home! And Dean will take care of him! Mama Dean! I got your vote darling! I'll be setting ages later tonight when I play around with the story a little. **

**Missy Winchester-I KNOW! STUPID DEMONS! Grrrrr. Setting ages tonight! And yay! I just found like ten boxes in the back of my pantry. I didn't know they were back there. Anyways, I built a blanket fort and everything! I'm so ready! I already started my marathon! **

**1hotpepper-I know! That gosh darn demon coming up in here causing all kinds of trouble! Lol! Don't worry though! Cassie will keep him safe! **

**sonyakitzmiller-I'm sorry darling! I'll try not to break your heart anymore! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Book of the Face as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and this is a flame free zone!**

**Home Again Home Again**

Castiel a woke with a start. He blinked his eyes open and looked around. He saw no signs of the demon or the spirit. He also saw the road! The road that leads home!

He carefully got up and looked the down the road. He looked both ways and couldn't decide which to go. He then looked down at Sam when he remembered he was holding him.

"Sammy?" Castiel asked.

All he got was panting and rasping.

"Sammy!" Castiel exclaimed.

He felt the baby's forehead and gasped at the heat he felt there. While he had been resting, Sam had grown worse!

"Oh Sam. This is my fault." Castiel said sadly.

Sam had sensed Castiel's distressed and woke up. He looked at the angel and smiled as he best he could.

Castiel smiled back slightly. He tightly held Sam and decided to go right down the street. He lightly jogged, then ran like the wind. He was determined to save Sam.

Back at Bobby's

Dean was frantic. He was climbing the walls! He and Jody spent the last few days looking up down for Sam and Castiel and saw no sign of them.

They had found the cabin where the spirit had taken Sam and they sent to where she belongs. Dean had kept her busy while Jody salted and burned her bones.

"Dean honey. Please settle down." Jody said softly.

"I can't! It's been a few days and still no sign of them!" Dean near shouted.

"Son, calm down. You won't do them a lick a good if you balls off the walls." Bobby said.

"I can't help it Bobby! I want my baby and angel back! Now!" Dean cried.

"We know sugar. We'll find them." Jody said.

Dean was about to say something when the front door opened.

"Dean?" A voice called.

"Cas?" Dean called back.

Castiel stepped into the living room with his bundle.

Dean stood in disbelief then gathered his little ones in tight hug.

"Oh my god." Dean whispered. His eyes were filled with tears. "I thought I lost you two!"

"Dean. We need to get Sammy to the hospital!" Castiel exclaimed.

"What? Why?" Dean asked fearfully.

"He's sick! Really sick!" Castiel said.

Dean took Sammy out the angels arms and uncovered the baby's face and gasped.

Sammy was so pale. If he got any paler he'd be see through! He was gasping for breath and he could feel the heat radiaing off him.

"Come on! Sammy needs a hospital!" Dean shouted.

He ran outside and got into the Impala and took off when the others climbed in. He reluctantly handed Sam to Jody who got in the front passenger seat, and pressed down on the gas. While on the drive, Castiel grew quiet.

"Cas? You hurt?" Dean asked.

"No." Castiel said quietly.

Dean nodded and pressed a little harder on the gas petal.

Jody handed Sam to Dean and they rushed inside.

"Help! Please! My baby! He needs help!" Dean yelled.

Nurses and a doctor came running with a gurney and they wheeled the tiny baby away. One of the nurses had Dean fill out the info sheets and such, then they settled for a long wait.

"Cas?" Dean asked. He noticed the angel was quiet.

"I'm sorry." Castiel said shakingly.

"What for?" Dean asked.

"For not healing Sam! We were running, then there was a demon and I had to kill him! I only had enough power to kill it and not heal Sam! I should've healed Sam!" Castiel cried.

"Cas, Cas, hey! Look at me." Dean said softly. When the angel looked at him he continued.

"You did the right thing. You only had enough power to kill the demon or heal Sam. You had to kill the demon. If you'd've healed Sam you'd both would've been hurt or worse. I'm glad you healed him Cas. You did what a big brother is suppose to do." Dean said.

Castiel let the tears in his eyes fall and jumped into Dean's arms and cried. Dean held and rocked Castiel while whispering soothing things to him.

About an hour later

The doctor came out with a grim and tired look that didn't look at all too convincing.

"Doc?" Dean asked.

"Dean. I'm afraid I have some bad news." The doctor said.

**Uh oh! That doesn't sound too good! Poor Cas! *hugs***

**Until Next Time! *watches my marathon with Gabe, Sam, and Crowley***


	6. All You Have To Do Is Pray

**AN: Goooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry guys and gals! Weekend and all. Sigh. But I had a great weekend! I went to my friends house and we played with clay! We had a clay day! :) I had so much fun! I made a derpy Ninja Turtle, a Batman that looked a member of the Beetles, lol! A pizza, a plate full of cookies, a Tardis, an Eevee, a Devil's Trap, and a angel/demon tablet. The Devil's Trap and tablet are Christmas presents for a special someone! Shh! Don't tell them! Lol! O mai 'Lanta you guise! Thursday's mai birthday! I'm going to be 23. Time flies so quickly. Like now. I feel like it should still summer! Christmas is almost here! I'm so excited! *sighs dreamily* Christmas time. Such a wonderful time. Family and friends come to together hand in hand or in spirit. Alright enough of that! If Dean saw me having a chick flick he'd kick me. Good thing he's not here. He's with Sammy and Cas right now. Their looking at trees for the bunker. Sam wants a tall one, Dean wants a fat one, and Cas wants a little one. *facepalm* At least the bunker's all pretty and decorated. Anyways! When we left off, Sammy no! He got worse and the doctor has bad news! Wah! **

**Nimphidelle-Lucifer made me do it! *points to Lucifer* Gotcha there didn't I? Winchesters don't get breaks. Lol! **

**1hotpepper-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**Missy Winchester-XD Sorry darling! It's all Lucifer's fault! He made me do it! Daddy Dean is a daddy through and through! :) I'll catch you if you fall! **

**Catgirlz99-Hello darling! Good to hear from you again! SAMMY! Don't worry. I can't let Sammy die! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Book of the Face as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and this is a flame free zone! **

**All You Have To Do Is Pray**

"What is it? Is Sammy okay?" Dean fearfully.

"Sam has pneumonia. It's very severe. It caused one his lungs to collapse." The doctor said.

The private waiting room filled with gasps.

"Y you fixed it right?" Jody asked. Dean seemed unable to speak. Even the doctor didn't like the way he paled.

"We had to carefully insert a chest tube and then the ventilator." The doctor said. "The chest tube is there to make sure his lung stays re inflated."

"A chest tube? Sam's so tiny. Are you sure you had to put one in?" Bobby asked.

"I know Sam's very small. But it was the only we could do the wouldn't hurt the little one. But Sams case is so serious. We put him in the NICU. Pneumonia for adults is bad, but for a baby Sams size, it's lethal. That's why I hate to bring bad news. Sam is sick, he might not make it through the night." The doctor said sadly.

"No. Nononononono. You have to be wrong. Tell me you're wrong." Dean pleaded.

"I'm so sorry Dean. You all may stay with the baby as long as you like. Follow me." The doctor said.

He led the small heartbroken family to NICU. When they got to ward he lead them to a little private room where Sammy was.

When Dean saw his baby in the crib covered in wires and tubes. He fell to his knees and whimpered. Fucking whimpered! Dean "the badass" Winchester does not whimper.

"Dean son?" He heard Bobby say.

He felt the doctor feel for pulse and check his tempurature. He then let the doctor and Bobby help him up and led him to a chair, and sat him down.

"Dean?" Castiel asked.

"I I'm okay." Dean choked. He shakingly made his way to his baby and slid his hand through the steel bars and held a tiny hand in his. "Oh Sammy. My baby. Daddy's here now. Okay? You're not alone baby boy. I'm here."

Dean tried to be brave and keep his cool. But seeing his Sammy like this and looking much smaller had him bawling. For the first time he didn't care if there was an audience.

The doctor wrote down Sam's vitals and looked him over, then he left the family alone with their baby.

Castiel was sniffling and tears covered his face. Dean said it wasn't his fault. But he couldn't help but feel that way. He was a ba big brother. He let the baby get sick. Then like Dean, he too started to bawl.

He stiffened when he felt strong arms holding him. He then realized it was Dean. He was also whispering in his ear brokenly, although he was still crying himself.

Jody and Bobby too were shedding tears. Sam meant a lot to them and if he died all of them wouldn't know what to do. They all loved and needed Sammy. He was the glue that them all together.

"Dean?" Castiel sniffled.

"Yeah buddy?" Dean choked out.

"Can we pray? For Sammy?" Castiel asked.

Dean nodded. He didn't know what good it would do. But it might make everyone feel better. They gathered in a circle, holding hands and they bowed their heads.

"Dear god. Don't take Sammy away from us. He means to much to us. He's our light in this cold, dark world." Dean started brokenly.

"Please Father. Save my earthen brother. He does not deserve to suffer for my mistakes. They said it wasn't my fault. But I can't help but feel like it is. So please. Don't let him suffer." Castiel said.

"Don't you dare take this boy away from me Lord. I've known these two for as long as Sam has been in diapers. They made this old man happy when he was on the verge of losing himself. Please don't take my adopted son. I'd be powerful sad if you did." Bobby said.

"Please don't let him die. I know I lost my husband and child. But Sam and Dean fill the hole in my heart. Sam is so precious to us. We'd all be so lost without him. The hole my heart would come back and I'd be so depressed. Please Lord. Don't take him." Jody said tearfully.

"Amen." They all said together.

They didn't have to wait long. Their prayer was answered right away.

"Well, if he means that to you. I suppose that I can work a little magic and present a miracle." A voice said.

They all turned and gasped. One of Sam's night nurses was possessed by the Lord himself. She was a small, red headed girl. Probably in her late twenties.

"Father?" Castiel asked.

"Hello Castiel." She smiled at his child.

"Can you save him?" Dean asked desperatly.

"Hello Dean. Yes I can. That is why I'm here." She smiled at the young hunter.

She went across the room the crib and placed a hand on the baby's forehead.

"Samuel. You here a re so loved by your family. I'm here to grant you, your life. You still have a lot to do when you get bigger. But for now. Enjoy being small with your family." She said and healed the baby.

With a flick of the wrist they all were home and Sammy who was wrapped in God's arms was peacefully sleeping cocooned in his blanket and sucking on his paci. God stepped up to Dean and passed him Sammy.

"All healed. Treasure every moment with him." God said and went back to Heaven.

They were all stunned but snapped out of it and began to hover over Dean and Sammy.

"Oh Sammy. My little Sammy. My baby. You're alright now. Thank you God. Thank you so much." Dean whispered with tears.

The family all slept together in one room. Not one wanting leave to Sam in fear of him disappearing.

Dean was on the bed with Sam on his chest and Castiel snuggled into his side, on the other bed which was pushed up against the Dean's was Jody and Bobby.

The little family slept peacefully that night. God had given them their Sammy. And they will make sure he's happy and healthy for years to come.

**Aw! This is the last chapter! Epilogue tomorrow! **

**Until Next Time! *Stares at mew Christmas tree* **


	7. Castiel's Private Journal

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! This is it! The end! I know I know. It's okay guys and gals! I got other great fics coming to a Fanfiction near you! So next story will be posted tomorrow. So keep your eyes peeled! I might try and get the first chapter out during the day, if I can. This week is a busy week. So bear with me. But I believe that's all for now. Thank you for all who faved, followed, and alerted! Special thanks to my reviewer and regular readers! You guys are awesome! Let's get going! When we left off baby Sammy was saved by God himself! Woot! Let's go see what's going on! **

**1hotpepper-Aww! Glad your happy darling! :)**

**elliereynolds777-Aww! :) I honestly thought of Chuck but he was like "No" and I was like "You party pooper" Lol! Thank you dear! My little tree is all decorated! It looks really nice! **

**Souless666-Hi darling! Good to hear from you! And thank you dear! **

**EmilyAnnMcGarrettWinchester-D'aaaaaaaaaaaw! X)**

**Missy Winchester-Awww! Glad you enjoyed love! :)**

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Book of the Face as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and this is a flame free zone! **

**Castiel's Private Journal**

_Dec. 9 _

_So Sammy's all better thanks to my Father! I thought my Father was gone, but he was here the whole time. All I had to do was call him. _

_So right now Bobby's on a hunt, and Dean's playing with Sammy. _

_I think Sam might be trying to talk. Dean says it's still too early, but Sam's really smart! _

_So it's almost Christmas time! And Bobby said we'll get a tree and decorate it! It's gonna be so cool when we do!_

_I'm also really excited for the snow! I'm going to make the world's greatest snowman! Like Olaf! _

_So anyways-_

"Ca ca ca ca!" A small voice squealed from his lap.

"Sam! Where'd you come from?" Castiel asked.

Sammy giggled and tugged on his shirt.

Castiel looked up at Dean who chuckled.

"He wants you to play too. Don'tcha Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Ca ca ca ca!" Sammy babbled again.

Castiel giggled and ruffled Sammy's baby hair.

"Okay I'll play! Just let me finish this first." Castiel said.

He gently put Sam on the floor and watched him crawl back to Dean babbling.

_Anyways, as I was saying. Alls well that ends well. _

_My family's safe, healthy, and happy. I couldn't ask for more right now! _

_I better go now! Sam's calling for me! _

_Bye bye for now! _

**The End! **

**See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural! **


End file.
